


Flight 22

by tokyocherry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dates, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, Tinder, Whipped Taehyun, airport, baby hueningkai, small angst, surprise, tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: [😎] Taehyun@tyun_kang"My flight was delayed for 6 hours so I was doing what any human does when they're bored. Minding my own business swiping through tinder & the guy behind me goes 'Ouch, hard no for that one?' and I turn around ONLY TO SEE THE MAN I JUST SWIPED NO ON BEHIND ME HAHAHA"
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Flight 22

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!
> 
> i'm back with more tyunning! ^__^ i felt bad about the previous tyunning angst fic i wrote so i hope this makes up for it.
> 
> title is from flight 22 by kali uchis
> 
> enjoy!

“Excuse me! Sorry!” Taehyun hushes as he hurriedly speeds through a couple on the check in hallway, sweat beading from his forehead.

He’s such a fucking idiot. He can’t believe that he had woken up so late that he was about to miss his flight. It’s not entirely his fault though, his American friends just had to throw him a farewell party a day before his flight which ultimately resulted in him getting a hangover and waking up late. But it’s fine because he was to reach the counter with time to spare.

He can’t stop the excitement rising above him. He was finally going to go back to South Korea after studying abroad for several years. He was finally going back home.

“Good morning sir, how can I help you today?” The ticket agent greets him.

Taehyun smiles before showing him his ID and sharing his information about the flight. The agent takes his ID and starts typing on her computer.

She looks back at him apologetically, “Oh, I have to apologize sir but your flight has been delayed to 2:30pm.”

Taehyun’s stares at her in shock, “W—wait why?”

“They’re having some weather issues right now and the next plane won’t arrive here till around 2pm.”

Taehyun’s shoulder slump. “Alright, thanks.” He exits the check in area feeling defeated, the adrenaline seeping away from his body.

He cannot believe he woke up early for this shit. His head was still pounding and he can’t stand waiting for another 6 hours for his flight. Regardless, he makes his way to one of the restaurants to waste those hours away.

After ordering food, he takes out his phone to contact his parents about the new schedule of his flight. Then, he proceeds to waste an hour just scrolling through social media and playing some games.

It doesn’t last long before he’s immensely bored again. He sifts through his phone apps looking for any entertainment before hovering over the Tinder app. Should he really be doing this?

‘Oh well, I’m stuck here for two more hours, might as well have some fun with somebody.’ He tells himself.

He opens the app and is immediately put off by how much shirtless pics he sees. He swipes left for any guy showing plenty of skin because he knows how dense and narcissistic some of them can be.

Taehyun stops at this one guy’s profile. This guy had a very weird name.

“Huening Kai?” he says to himself, wondering if that was the right pronunciation. He seems to be mixed. Korean with something else, maybe Chinese? Or German? He checks the pictures and it was mostly selcas of him, and all Taehyun can do is shake his head.

This guy does not know how to take a proper selca. Taehyun reads his ‘likes’ on his bio and scrunches his nose in disgust. ‘Mint chocolate ice cream? Really?’. Deciding he can’t trust anyone who is into mint choco, he swipes left to check out the next person.

“Ouch! Hard no for that one?” He hears a voice behind him say.

He instantly whips his head to come face to face with no other than the guy he just saw on his phone.

“H—Huening Kai?” Taehyun asks incredulously. He can’t believe his eyes. It really was the person from Tinder, only he was more cute and handsome in person.

Kai smiles cheekily and nods. “That’s me. I can’t believe you didn’t swipe right for me. What was the tipping point? Am I too handsome for you?”

Taehyun cannot believe that this is real. What are even the odds of this ever happening? God, he was about to die from embarrassment but he decides to keep his cool.

Taehyun snorts, “Please don’t flatter yourself. You know these pictures you chose are bad right?”

“What, you think so too? All my friends tell me I’m the worst.” Kai whines, making Taehyun giggle.

“Don’t worry, I do admit you’re very handsome in real life.” Taehyun blurts out, deciding to entertain this random man at the airport. Kai blushes at the compliment.

“I’m Taehyun by the way.” He says before moving to the chair next to Kai, “Can I?” he motions down.

“S—Sure.” Kai shyly answers, grabbing Taehyun’s hand and shaking it.

“By the way, what in the world is your nationality? Because I cannot, for the life of me, guess what it is.”

Kai laughs heartily, “Ah I get that a lot, I’m Korean-American. My father is Brazilian & German and my mother is Korean. We’re currently staying in America because…”

Taehyun nods at him in understanding but to be honest he was spacing out. Man, this Kai kid looked so much more prettier up close. He takes note of his multiple eyelids, his beautiful nose with a small bump on the upper ridge and his very plump lips. He looks almost like a deer.

Taehyun really can’t help but stare. And when Kai looks at him expectedly, he prays that the other boy didn’t catch him staring.

“Sorry, what was that?” Taehyun asks sheepishly.

Kai smirks, obviously noticing how Taehyun was staring at him. “I asked what about you, what are you doing here in America?”

“O—oh, uh, I studied here for four years. It was a rough change from what I was usually used to in Korea but I’m glad I got to experience it.”

Kai pouts his lips, “Aren’t you sad about leaving your friends behind?”

“I am but I promised them I’d be coming back in the future and we can get together then.” Taehyun smiles sadly. This really was one of the horrible things about studying abroad, you get to make new friends but unfortunately one day you have to leave them behind.

“Plus, we have the internet now so that we can stay in touch so it isn’t really too bad.” Taehyun adds.

Kai looks at him with a sparkle in his eye. “Speaking of the internet, you still didn’t answer my question. Why didn’t you swipe right for me? I totally would have swiped right for you.”

Taehyun blushes, “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“I don’t know. I can tell you’re very smart and witty and I like that in a person. Not to mention, you’re totally my type!”

Taehyun chokes on his spit. This kid was blunt as hell.

“Well, Huening Kai, let me tell you why I didn’t swipe right.” Taehyun starts before jokingly listing off things he remembered from Huening Kai’s information shown on the Tinder app.

* * *

They move on to a small ice cream parlor near the airport, because apparently Kai promised that ice cream helped a lot with hangovers.

“Mint chocolate is one of the best inventions of Mankind. It’s perfectly blend of boldness, richness, tangy and bittersweet minty flavor combines to provide a mind-exploding flavor that you simpletons will never understand.” Kai vents to an unamused Taehyun.

“Hmm okay but it still tastes like toothpaste though. What kind of sane person would want to eat toothpaste?” Taehyun replies, rolling his eyes. “Like, make up your mind if you want to eat or if you want to brush your teeth.”

“You can go to hell.”

* * *

They sit on one of the benches on the airport’s little park area, with Taehyun sharing more and more about himself to the other boy.

“Wait, you have a cat named Hobak? That’s so cute!” Kai giggles, his eyes full of joy as he scrolls through Taehyun’s cat gallery on his phone.

Taehyun smiles at the boy. “Yeah, I bet he’s gonna be so ecstatic his master is gonna be home soon.”

Kai shakes his head, “I think you got it wrong, Tyunnie. You do know that cats see themselves as the master in a cat-human relationship right?”

Taehyun responds by giving him a smack to his arm.

* * *

“Do you think we’ll ever find love, Tinder guy?” Taehyun asks, as they lay down in the grass, enjoying the warm afternoon breeze.

Kai rolls to his side, facing Taehyun. “What do you mean? Also, stop calling me tinder guy, doofus.”

“I don’t know. I guess now that I’m in my 20s, I just feel lonelier like I should be enjoying and spending it with someone I love but…it’s just not the case and it’s making me feel like there’s something wrong with me.” He trails off, unsure of how to explain it. Taehyun was usually articulate but when it comes to topics about love, he just wasn’t that well versed.

Kai was silent for a while before Taehyun feels his breath on the side of his face. Since when had Kai gotten this closer?

“Well, what about me?”

Taehyun plays along. “What about you?”

“What if we got together?” Kai asks in a small voice.

Taehyun had thought about it but he realizes that it might not work out because they both had different plans in life. Taehyun was going back to Korea and Kai…well he mentioned something about China, Taehyun couldn’t remember.

“As if. Remember I swiped left on you, and I still feel the same way.”

Taehyun feels a bunch of grass land on his face.

“Whatever. You suck, Tyunnie. I was kidding anyways.” Kai snorts, before dropping down beside him again, watching the tree above them delicately drop their leaves.

* * *

Taehyun hated to admit it but he was actually having fun hanging out with his rejected Tinder guy. Not only did he accompany Taehyun throughout the 6 hour wait but he also made Taehyun feel special.

It was way different than hanging out with a friend. Unless, hanging out with friends should’ve gave him butterflies in his stomach. Or maybe that was the ice cream’s doing. He’s not sure.

They split up for a while after getting their respective boarding passes. Taehyun was a bit confused as to why Kai was just now getting his boarding pass if he was at the airport as early as Taehyun did this morning but he decided to just let it pass.

Taehyun sighed, checking his watch and seeing his departure time get nearer and nearer. Believing some dumbass is going to accidentally take his seat on the plane, he likes to line up early so that he can claim his seat first. Which is why, he sadly had to say goodbye to Kai.

“Thanks again for everything, Hyuka. I wouldn’t have lasted all those 6 hours without you.” Taehyun smiled, his luggage in his hand.

“Are you sure you’re not gonna stay here? Our flights leave at the same time might as well stay together by then.” Kai pouts.

Taehyun smiles at the boy, ruffling his hair. “I told you that I like to line up early. I’m sorry.”

Kai almost looked like a sad puppy. “Alright, have a safe flight I guess.”

Taehyun’s not sure if he should hug him or shake his hand so he opts for an awkward goodbye smack on his shoulder. He walks away from the departure lounge and starts lining up for his gate.

While waiting, Taehyun is trying his best to convince himself to stay in line and not go back to Kai. Because why would he even do that to himself? Why would he torture himself by letting himself fall for someone who he might never see again?

The 2:00pm alert on the screen in front of the line and the voice announcement about his flight brings him back to his senses.

Taehyun believes he’s someone who focuses on the present more than worrying about the future. So, why not make the most of the present? He had to find Kai immediately.

“Fuck it.” He drops his luggage and runs back to the departure lounge.

“Kai-ya!” He finds the boy sitting on the one of the chairs, his face looking down.

Taehyun yells for his name again and sees Kai’s face transforming into one of delight and disbelief. He meets Taehyun halfway and both of them clutch each other as tightly as possible.

“I’m sorry I left like that. I—I just…I think I have feelings for you, Hyuka. And, I know that we might never see each other again but I might go crazy if I continued to live my life without ever telling you that.” Taehyun tells him, breathless and a little bit shaky.

Kai tears up, “God, I never thought you’d return for me.” He collapses back in relief into the other boy’s arms, holding each other tight.

They stay in that position for a while, disregarding the people moving around them. In that moment, no one else mattered.

The new voice announcement unfortunately disrupts them as it gave a reminder about Taehyun’s flight about to take off.

“I have to go now, Kai. You have all my social media information now right?” Taehyun asks.

Kai gives him a nod of confirmation, slowly letting go of Taehyun. They share one last look of love and adoration before Taehyun tears his gaze and turns his back from him. He can’t stand seeing the other boy sad anymore.

Taehyun starts walking back but not before hearing Kai’s voice behind him.

“Wait, Tyunnie! You forgot something.”

“What?” Taehyun looks back, confused.

“This.” And with that, Kai smashes his lips against Taehyun, enjoying how the smaller man squeaked in surprise before tilting his head to kiss the other boy better.

They break the kiss, breathless and in love. “I should’ve swiped right for you.” They both giggle at that before breaking apart from each other’s arms.

“I really do hope we meet again someday.” Taehyun adds, making Kai smile slyly. "Maybe we will..."

Taehyun gives him one last peck before stepping away. “Alright, I’m going to leave now for real. I’m about to be late for my flight.”

Kai snickers, grabbing his luggage, “Me too actually. Now, come on let’s go.” He grabs on to Taehyun’s hand as they make their way to the gate for his airline.

Taehyun smiles and relishes these last few moments with him. Who knows, if the Gods allowed it, they might meet again someday and Taehyun is sure as hell that he was going to do everything in his power to make it work with Kai. He wasn’t going to let him go that easily the next time.

“Hey, you’re flying to Korea, 2:30pm right?” Kai asks, a grin creeping on his face.

“Yeah, why?” Taehyun inquires, wondering why the other boy was acting weird.

Kai holds up his own boarding pass, flashing the same airline, destination and time as Taehyun’s.

“So am I.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> if only taehyun wasn't so whipped and didn't space out, he could've heard kai mention he was going to korea as well >3<
> 
> leave a kudos if you <3 it
> 
> what are your thoughts? i'd love to hear it hehe  
> thanks for reading friends!
> 
> p.s. i'm also thinking of making a yeonkai fic soon but i don't know what to write about yet. any ideas would be appreciated.


End file.
